Blackout
by AssassinOfMidnight
Summary: During a blackout Alex tells Kadar one of his most important traits. FLUFF! I think this pairing needs more love so here is some from me! Midnight. S xx


**Hi guys! I've had fluff in my head for a while and well meh... In this fic Kadar is 19 and Alex is 25 and yeah... Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin!**

* * *

"Alex?" Kadar asked through the darkness, wondering where his new companion was. He hadn't really known what was going on for a two months now. One minute he was in Solomons Temple about to be stabbed, clutching the apple, next minute he's in some unknown place with tall buildings and strange clawed creatures. He thought for a moment he was dead but he'd had little time to think as one of the big clawed creatures ran at him full speed. He'd had difficulty killing the beast but he'd managed. Soon after some weird tentacly thing turned a corner and seen a kid in his late teens with a sword shoved through a Hunters skull. Alex had asked him questions and then that came up to now.

Alex wasn't very open towards him at first but slowly he warmed up to him. The kid was just to kind to be ignored. A tentacle wound its way up his arm causing him to shiver at the feel of it on his bare skin. The joy of T-shirts. "Im right here, don't panic," He replied with a slight tone of amusment. "Why would I panic? Im not afraid of the dark I'll have you know," He frowned, a bit insulted to be thought to have such a silly fear for an assassin to have. He felt a small tug from the tentacle on his arm and was reeled towards Alex's silhouette in the darkness.

He wondered what Alex was doing for a moment until he was standing right infront of the man, seeing the smirk that had been plastered to his lips. _'He's so handsome, even in the dark...' _Kadar thought but shook his head to get rid of it, as it was stupid to get feelings for someone who would most likely never fins him remotely interesting. "Did I ever tell you I was an opportunist Kadar?" Alex purred , making the teen shiver at the intensity of his words. _'That voice...' _He thought as he looked right up into Alex's eyes which were glistening, even through the blackness.

"Well?" Alex again purred to the younger. "N-no," Kadar stammered as he felt at least twenty degrees hotter. "Well, now you know huh," The virus said matter of factly before leaning down the three inches that was towards Kadar's lips. Alex stopped just in front of the teens mouth, watching as the youngers eyes widened at the closeness of the two but he didn't move back. Alex took this as acceptance and leaned in that short distance until his lips met Kadar's.

The teen had never kissed anyone before as his training kept him occupied almost all the time but was it worth the wait for this. Alex settled his hands around Kadar's waist and licked at his top lip, seeking to gain entrance. The younger blushed at the gesture and wrapped his arms around Alex's neck to push himself closer to the man, wanting more as he willingly opened his mouth for the seeking tongue. Kadar stood on his tip toes to try and get more of the virus as his mouth was being explored by that fabulous tongue of his, wishing the moment to never end. But you can't have everything.

"GUYS! I FIXED THE... fuse box..." Dana's voice slowly faded out as she realised what she'd just interupted. The lights flickered back on and Kadar half jumped away from Alex like he'd just been burned, looking like he'd been caught stealing from the cookie jar blushing a deep shade of red. Alex just gave her a stony look as she fled giggling towards her room.

"Kadar?" Alex asked, looking at the teen smiling a little at how cute he looked when he blushed. "Yeah, I- I'm gonna..." He started before Alex swept over and pulled him into a short kiss making the teen blush even more. "Just relax, I doubt Dana will come out for a while," the virus said reassuringly as he pulled Kadar into him, purposely falling onto the sofa taking younger with him. The two lay there for a time just enjoying each others company before Kadar said sleepily "I love you Alex," which made the virus smile contently. "I love you to Kadar," he said before he felt the youngers breathing even out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I think its a shame this ship doesn't have many fics so I decided to do one! Favourites, follows and reviews are appreciated!**

**Midnight. S xx**


End file.
